Untitled
by inv2
Summary: "I- Rose, look, I'm sorry." He said as he walked towards her. He watched her face contort in shock, pain then anger. Scorpius glanced away obviously ashamed on what he's done. "I didn't mean to do it, I swear!"


Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling blah blah blah.

Scorpius tugged at the loose tie hanging on his neck, as he stopped to catch his breath. Lily had told him that a certain Weasley was after him. Of course it really wasn't his idea, sneaking a keg of firewhiskey into Hogwarts. Albus and James had forced him and told him that he wouldn't get in trouble. Why did he listen to those two anyway? They always try to get him in trouble.

"Malfoy."

The sound of his name coming from behind, took him by surprise but not much knowing that she would be stalking him by now. He bit his lip and turned around, facing the redheaded Weasley prefect. "Hello Rosie." Glancing around to see if anyone could help him. "Did you need something?"

"Yes. I need answers, and you better tell me the truth!" said Rosie as she hit him on the chest. Her curly red hair seemed to be all over her face, which was red with anger. Scorpius flinched but remained silent. "Why in the world would you do that? I can't believe you would stoop so low! I thought you knew better!"

"I- Rose, look, I'm sorry." He said as he walked towards her. He watched her face contort in shock, pain then anger. Scorpius glanced away obviously ashamed on what he's done. "I didn't mean to do it, I swear!"

"So it is true? Oh my gods!" Rose leaned on the wall and slowly sat down on the cold dungeon floor. "I thought they were lying!"

Scorpius moved forward, stooping down on Rose and reached for her, but the she swatted him away with her bag. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it. They forced me to do it and I-"

"They forced you to do it? Who in the world would force you to do that?" Rose spat at him, "Come on Scorpius! Alezandra Zabini? I can't believe –"

"WHAT?" Scorpius screeched as he lost his balance and fell towards Rose, but she ignored him and continued to scold him.

" -You'd try to snog her! I mean look at her! How much -"

"Wait just a minute! What are you talking about?" He was on his knees in front of Rose, trying to make her stop talking.

"- money did they say they'll give you? It better be a thousand galleons -"

"ROSE!"

"-cuz I swear, snogging Alezandra Zabini! Merlin, Scorpi- oohnmp."

He sighed and placed both hands on either side of her head and pressed his mouth to hers. At first, she didn't respond, he felt fear and begin to step back when her hands came up behind his head and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Rose pulled back a bit, both face flushed but still slightly touching.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Why did you kiss back?"

Rose looked away but didn't remove her hands around him. She made a face, "Oh gods. You kissed Zabini and now you're kissing me!"

Scorpius frowned and pulled her closer to him lifting her chin up both staring at each other now. "I don't know where you got that from, but I didn't kiss Alezandra."

"You didn't?"

"If I did, why would I kiss you?"

Rose rested her head on his shoulders and gave an exasperated sigh. "For a dare or something? I don't know."

"You know I wouldn't do that Rosie." he said as he moved away from her. "You mean a lot to me."

"They told me you kissed her." she whispered. He had to lean closer so he could hear, "I didn't believe it so here I am trying to get answers... I know now that you didn't kiss her, but Scorpius..." Rose's blue eyes met Scorpius' grey ones. "Why did you say sorry?"

Scorpius paled and closed his eyes. "I - I actually thought you were talking about the firewhiskey keg that I smuggled into Hogwarts for James birthday party." He bit his lip and stared at her waiting for her to explode or something but to his surprise she pushed him away and laughed.

"Are you serious?" she asked giggling. "Albus and James actually asked me if they could send you to get the drinks. I agreed, of course they thought I'd gone mental, but I said it was okay since it's James' last year here in Hogwarts. Though if something wrong happens I'm blaming you guys for it."

He made a strangled noise and grabbed a fistful of his blonde locks. "Shite! I can't believe they lied to me, telling me you'd tie me up and feed me to the giant squid if I got caught."

"You could have just told me you know." Rose said as she stood and pulled him up with her. "But it doesn't matter."

"You're not mad right?"

"If you kiss me again, I might forget."

And he did.


End file.
